When Fan Girls Attack!
by The 4 Weird Harry Potter Fans
Summary: When a mysterious storm is brewing in the heavens above, 4 Harry Potter Fan Girls fall victim to be accidentally transported to a strange world! But why are the inhabitants seem so familiar?


Disclaimer: We do not! In anyway, shape or form own HARRY POTTER & CO! So get off our back or shall be forced to hunt you down and 'DOOM' you!! Maha haaa haaaaa!!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Fan Girls Attack!  
  
  
  
Written By: Tanya, Lily, Vivan and Claire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - 'Thunder, Rain, Lightening'  
  
  
It was just another rainy evening at Tanya's residence and she was bored stiff. It was around 8:30 p.m. and she had made arrangements to meet her friends, Lily, Claire and Vivian on MSN Messenger.  
  
Tanya sighed. 'They're late again."  
  
A loud rumble from outside signaled that a storm was getting ever so closer, but not taking any notice of the warning signs of the storm, Tanya decided to mosey on over to Fan Fiction Net while she waited for her particularly late friends.   
  
She logged in, filling out the details.   
Username: The Slayer   
Password: ****   
(You'll never find out what it is *pokes her tongue out at everyone*)   
  
Another rumble disturbed her cat, which had taken cover underneath her chair.   
  
***  
  
"Aw, crap, you stupid computer, hurry it up!" Lily kicked it, the   
computer came up... "Amazing. Like my TV."  
  
Lily booted up the computer, waiting impatiently. Sqeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oooooooo ohhhh eeeeeeeeeee....Connected.  
  
FINALLY. Lily quickly logged onto MSN.  
  
That day it was quite windy... she glanced out the window to see it starting to rain...   
  
***  
  
Claire let out an aggravated sigh and tapped her fingers against the wooden desk that her laptop sat on. It was a little faster than her twin's upstairs computer, but still almost as ancient. Finally the monitor lit up and she connected to MSN Messenger, looking to see if anybody was on... Claire grinned.   
  
"Yess! 's on! Only one club member left to go..."   
  
Almost as soon as she clicked on the names at the top of the list (Tanya and Lily) to talk to them, a strange crackling noise sounded outside the house. It sounded like a mixture of fire and thunder. She looked out the window to see two bolts of lightning flash across the sky.   
Down her spine went a cold shiver.  
  
In their fishbowl, her goldfish swam in frantic circles, splashing the water into the air and onto the table.   
  
The hailstorm grew louder...  
  
***  
  
Vivian walked into her quiet bedroom.   
  
It had taken hours to talk her parents into letting her on, even for two hours. She sighed, sometimes she never knew what to do with them but sometimes she needed them.   
She looked at the blank screen and let out an angry yell, she slammed the bedroom door shut and sat down with a thump at her computer desk.   
She turned it on and waited, all of a sudden there was a flash and the room went pitch black. She got up and felt her way to the door.   
  
'Oof!' she stifled a groan; she had bumped into her drawer.   
  
She opened the door and felt her way to the supply cabinet, where they kept all their torches and candles. She opened the cabinet and felt inside, her eyes widened in astonishment; the supplies were gone! Vivian panicked what was she going to do, she had no candles and she could hardly find her way to the front door in the dark unless.....  
  
Vivian felt for the whistle she kept around her neck, her father had given it to her years ago just before he has died. She blew her whistle and all of a sudden a word popped into her head.  
  
'Lumos!' she whispered and all the lights in the house lit up again.   
  
Vivian went back to her room and she turned the computer back on. It was soon loaded and she opened MSN Messenger and signed in. She scanned her list 'Severus Snape's Gal' was on, so was 'Flami' and '(c)æSê(r)'. She heard a clap of thunder and the storm was over, well so she thought...  
  
Vivian sighed in relief.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
'Review or face the insane wrath of the 4 weird Harry Potter Fans!' 


End file.
